


Wanna hear about the deal I'm making?

by todsicher



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Break Up, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Murder, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todsicher/pseuds/todsicher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Lindsey are a happily married couple. One day they get shot more or less by accident. Lindsey died, whereas Gerard survived. He was comatosed when he was told that he could be reunited with her forever if he just killed 1000 evil men. That was the deal and Gerard took it. But when he reached his last victim, he suddenly changed his mind. No, he couldn't kill that certain man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. my lovenot has gone flat.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!  
> This is inspired by Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge and some FIATC songs basically.  
> I do not own Gerard Way, Lindsey Way, Frank Iero or Jamia Nestor, nothing in this story ever happened in real life. It's fiction. This work does not condone violence in any form.  
> Therefore enjoy and tell me if you're up for more.  
> And English is not my native language so I'd really appreciate constructive critizism. I'm so sorry if this sucks, this isn't beta-d and I wrote it in a hurry.
> 
> xo K

_Then_

 

 

"That's, well, that's an unusual name.", Lindsey chuckled and took a sip from her water. Then she smiled at her husband who immediatly blushed.

 

"Yea, it was just an idea, you know?", he mumbled and leaned on the table with his lower arms. He then looked at the band around his finger and still couldn't believe that he married the most amazing woman this year, he couldn't help but smile.

 

"Doesn't mean that I don't like it.", she said then. Truth be told the name started growing on her. "If it's a girl then she'll be named Bandit, how about that?"

 

Gerard lifted his head and smiled widely, at this point he just noticed that he'd never feel alone with his thoughts when he's with Lindsey. That's just one of the many reasons why he loves her. They were sitting in a nice restaurant because none of them was in mood for cooking. The two are awaiting a baby, Gerard still couldn't believe it. Well, he'd be probably too scared to hold he or her, or let's just use gender neutral pronouns, because he'd maybe drop them or something like that. That was Gerard, Gerard who was scared of needles, too. Gerard who just married the love of his life.

 

 

***

 

Frank inhaled the cold air and keeps walking. His hands were cold, even though he stuck them into the pockets of his jacket. He hated winter and its coldness. It felt colder than ever before because now he didn't even have the warmth of his love left. He didn't have anyone left here. Frank couldn't believe it, he knew things weren't fine for a long time but he never paid much attention to any issues he had with Jamia. And it wasn't just about him driving too fast or owning too many dogs, he was'nt what she wanted and this hurt him way more than it should. If he only had one more second of the time when she was his and he was hers.

She left him, even if she said that she loved him. She loved him, him as a person, but she didn't want to hold him anymore. She couldn't picture a future with Frank. But Frank could. He wanted to marry her and set offsprings into the world. He wanted to be a dad one day because he knew that once he got children, then his life would only revolve around his family. He wanted a family to look after.

But maybe that's too much to ask from life if you're 25. That means that Jamia had enough time to settle down with a family one day and he would only remain as a memory. A done chapter in someone's book of life, an unimportant secondary character. Maybe she'd forget about him, too. There's always Alzheimers.

Then he had to cough and covered his mouth with one hand, but then he didn't see the point of it. So he coughed again, without covering his mouth. Germs in the air. Then he pulled a black scarf up to his face, leaving only his eyes uncovered. He also pulled up his hoodie and pushed his hair back. What was he doing here.

 

_Yes, my eyes are bloodshot red and thoughts of murder dance in my head._

_I hate myself._

_You can all go fuck yourselves._

_I'm done, this is my last call._

 

Now, kill anyone or kill yourself? He held the cool pistol grip tightly, he hid it under his jacket. Frank even drilled silencer holes into the barrel so it would quiet down his shots, it would still work though. You just need to drill to holes right. This was the restaurant he and Jamia used to have their first date in. Did he expect her to be here? Surely not. Two persons were sitting at a table. They laughed, they looked innocent and oh so in love.

 

The woman had raven black hair, tied into a ponytail, red lipstick and a nice winter coat. She looked absolutely gorgeous and so in love with the man sitting across the table. That man had short black hair and hazel eyes and wore a leather jacket over a thin sweater. And he was smitted with the woman in front of him. They looked so fucking happy, and he couldn't stand looking at them. He felt tears burning in his eyes and his throat gradually getting tighter, as if someone's suffocating him.

Hesitantly, he pulled out his gun. He was ending two lives here, of course it wasn't right.

 

Of course he knew he'd feel sorry but why were they so happy and he's such a mess? This is not fair, he deserved love, didn't he? Everyone does. Everyone deserves a person whose failures you'd never judge, someone that's worth all the pain and sadness that loves brings with it. Of course he knew that nothing lasts forever. But he wouldn't know happiness if he didn't know pain and sacrifice and that's why he tried to keep it together. Eternity would take away the beauty of every unique thing.

And what's eternal wouldn't take us the effort to keep it. But still, how could this happen to him. The tears were now streaming down his face, gathering at the rim of the scarf and leaving damp marks. Now he pointed the gun in the couple's direction, no one screamed yet. As if any god damn soul would visit this restaurant at 6 am.

He took a deep breath and then fired away.

 

_This one's for old times._

 

_My blood runs cold, I clench my fists._

 

_This is my counterstrike,_

 

_Right here, my call to arms._


	2. CMXCIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone sticking to this fanfiction with me, I hope you're still up for more.  
> Sorry if this sucks, I'm still open for improvement suggestions, though I'd also appreciate it if you tell me what you like about this. And also sorry for 2 chapters of basically prologue.  
> have a rad day  
> xo K

_then_

_"No, no, no no-", Gerard whined desperately._

_"Lindsey, hey, love, don't die on me please- help, someone help us-", he continued as his words trailed off into sobs. Lindsey didn't respond but he kept on pressing a hand against the gaping bullet wound in her shoulder. It hit an artery behind her collarbone and caused her to bleed to death. His other hand was pressing against his own wound in his stomach._

_Gerard felt his stomach churning in crippling pain and guts in knots. The air was stale with blood, it was everywhere. Blood was pooling on the ground. "I've been shot, I've been fucking shot help me help me I don't want to die.", he thought. "Please if there's a God let me be accepted into heaven." He didn't just want to die and become nothing with only leaving his comics here, he always knew that art would survive but artists would die. But he didn't want to die, he didn't want to fade into the darkness, the void, fuck, he didn't even have the opportunity to meet his child. Pressing his reached out arm against her wound caused it to spasm, but he couldn't afford to flinch away. Blood was gushing through the cracks of his slender fingers, it was so warm._

_"I love you so much.", he muttered between sobs until his vision went blurry. It didn't focus again and then it was all black._

 

_***_

 

_When Frank came home Jamia already moved out of his apartment._

_She took everything that was hers and left a big apartment, now it was easier to see how big this apartment used to be. But for Frank it was big, alright, but not as in luxurious. But as in vacant and lonely. The light was flooding the rooms, but he felt rather isolated than warm. It was too bright. He went to the kitchen, drew the curtains and threw his keys on the kitchentable. That's when he noticed the broken glass on the floor he almost stepped on._

_Frank didn't know what made him crouching in front of the pile of broken glass. He reached out and carefully took one fragmet into his right hand. He moved it around and it was such a pity because it really was a nice glass once. He wanted to just fucking glue it together. He took another shard and turned it around and eyed it but they didn't fit together. So he picked up another one and felt hot tears cursing down his face and leaving wet marks._

_Frank clenched his jaw and choked back a sob before he threw the fragments again the next wall where they shattered into mere dust. His hands showed red marks and soon enough cuts formed and he felt his palms burning. Nevermind, he then clenched and unclenched his fists to keep himself busy but then he shifted on the ground and held his fists to his burning eyes, blocking away all the light. The small wounds in his flesh leaked blood much like the way crying eyes leak tears._

 

***

That day Frank was sure he had lost 5 pounds vomitting out of guilt, or just vomitting out all the pills he ate or all the booz he drank. Was that a perfect crime? If no one knows then it is a perfect crime now? Maybe it was. But it didn't make him proud, hell no. That was the year he tattoed "Hopeless Romantic" on his hand, along with other tattos covering his both hands. He was tapping some Black Flag songs with his calloused fingertips on the table he sat at in the Starbucks nearest to his home. It was raining, well, pouring. It was New Jersey after all.

Today was one of those days where everything just seemed to humiliate him. He lazily looked around the room and noticed a young man with short messy hair hastily looking up and then down to his sketchbook again. Sliding his pencil over the page. When Gerard woke up today, he felt alive for once. With good reason though, he took the life of 999 men in the past. Nine hundred ninety nine. Those weren't such innocent men either and that's the reason why it was half decently argued to do so for Gerard. He took them out, one by one with a .45.

It wasn't as personal as killing with a knife, there was still a certain distance between him and them. The only thing keeping him going was the woman that once was by his side. He could still vividly remember the words and what they said as he was comatosed in hospital.

Was that death? No, it was something between, because the machines said he was alive. But whom he crossed paths with just made him chose to sin. Somewhere else that night, so he was told, his wife's soul ascended her body. To somewhere you can't return. But in order to be reunited with her, he made a deal with death. He would kill one thousand evil men to be with his wife again. And waking up was like reaching the surface of the ocean where he's about to drown but longing for the shore.

That day he returned to his life again, to all the comics he had left, to his brother Mikey and their parents, to his friends. Even though there weren't many. He still worked as a comic artist because he could make a living out of it, while he set off in the night and be death. That was a small part of him, though. Exactly, that's why he sat in a coffee shop, observed and sketched the people like he used to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened in the coffeeshop when they first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'm sorry that I didn't update quicker.   
> This is very short, too, but the next chapter is already done.   
> So basically this is just about how they "first" met, and I won't be writing how they got together in detail, sorry if this bothers anyone. 
> 
> That means this is kinda flashback-ish.   
> And in the next chapter this fanfiction will (finally) get to the point.
> 
> xoK

_A coffeeshop._

 

Frank was nervously tapping with his fingers on the table and holding the coffee cup with his other hand. He probably didn't notice his behaviour or the stranger looking at him and then at his paper. At least he thinks that he's a stranger. It still leaves Frank with a fairly uneasy feeling.

 

Meanwhile Gerard doesn't quite know why he's so focused on that scruffy stranger with tattoos. He couldn't recognize what tattoos the stranger had but he sure as hell had a lot of them. When he put his pencil aside and eyed his sketch he smiled to himself because he was quite happy with how it turned out.

A man with dark hair, tattoos, a Black Flag shirt and jeans that are ripped at the knees sat at a table with his legs crossed.

 

"Are you sketching me?", a rather silent but still audible question.

 

"Sorry if that's awkward.", Gerard replied and kept a straight face.

 

"It kinda is, yeah.", he said and rubbed his tired eyes and pushed his greasy hair back.

Why did he even went for a walk when he's so tired, like seriously. But then he saw out of the corner of his eye that it was still raining, so he decided to stay here a little longer until he could get out.

 

"What tattoos are those?", the other man with jet black hair asked and pointed to Frank's hands with his pencil.

 

"Dude, that's still awkward.", Frank laughed, it wasn't even a fake laugh, that stranger had something that somehow got to Frank. Sure, he looked good, not going to lie. Gerard didn't reply, he just kept on staring at Frank.

 

"Okay, whatever.", Frank sighed and waved the other man to his table because he was too fucking lazy to move even one meter.

 

 

***

 

 

 

Those pictures on his skin described parts of his life.

Gerard's gaze followed the lines of Frank's ink, especially the ones on his hands.

There was _"HALLOWEEN"_ written in candy corn on his knuckles. It has always been Frank's favourite day.

 

"Well, not just because I took my first breath on that day. I like candy, and I guess I never stopped being a child so I still get candy."

 

"Seriously? That's so cool! Like, the fact that you were born on Halloween. Best birthday ever.", Gerard said and smiled.

 

Then there was _"BOOKWORM"_

That's because he was one. He just started reading _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekylls and Mr. Hyde_ , which was now lying on his nightstand next to his broken lamp. But he stopped reading today morning, the words didn't seem to make any sense anymore.

And Frank never really was into story-telling, especially not telling stories to strangers he just met at Starbucks.

But he somehow had the feeling that he knew that man, or maybe it was just because they're quite like minded.

 

And then there was _"HOPELESS"_ and _"ROMANTIC"_

 

Frank didn't want to tear up while talking about them, that would've been even more awkward.

But it was true, love is cruel, it has always been. Sometimes he wishes that he didn't have those tattoos, so he wouldn't have the story to them either. But history changes and sometimes it's so beautiful that it feels like a dream. But then again, it was hopeless most of the time.

The spiderweb keeps him in place, even though his heart was breaking.

 

And he hopes that he's still not crying.


End file.
